vida de instituto
by Sakuragaby
Summary: Shun es un joven de 14 años, de familia humilde, que entra a un instituto de alto prestigio, al entrar con una beca es cuestionado por alumnos y profesores. a lo largo de la historia, Shun logra hacer amigos, y encontrar encontrar a alguien importante para él, siendo siempre diferenciado por ser la "oveja blanca" del instituto Akaku. este es un universo alterno. sin armaduras.
1. Capítulo 1- día de asignaciones

1.- día de presentaciones.

Era el primer día de clases en la prestigiosa academia Akaku, el día en que se asignan dormitorios, compañeros, clases, y, claro, se presentan alumnos y profesores. La mayoría de alumnos se conocen desde la infancia, a pesar de que la academia es desde secundaria; el instituto Akaku es un lugar al que solo entran un puñado de alumnos, ya que la academia es de alto prestigio, y requiere de una extraordinaria cantidad de efectivo para estudiar en aquel lugar.

Los alumnos esperaban a las afueras del instituto, presumiendo de todo cuanto podían, pero al fin, las puertas se abrieron, los alumnos ingresaron rápidamente, para lograr la cama individual del dormitorio, pero antes, debían tener la nómina de los dormitorios.

Una vez la mayoría de estudiantes se habían instalado, comenzaban a recorrer todo el instituto junto con los amigos.

= ammm… disculpe… = el aburrido hombre que asignaba los dormitorios alzó la vista y logró ver a un joven no muy alto, de cabello castaño, de piel pálida y ojos verdes.

= ¿qué quieres? = dijo de manera grosera.

= bueno… yo solo quería saber si usted me podría dar el edificio y número de dormitorio que se me ha asignado.= dijo el castaño un tanto nervioso.

= sí, sólo dime tu nombre =

= Sakakibara, Shun.=

=ah, si eres el nuevo. Po eso eres diferente.= dijo tomando el sobre que contenía el nombre chico.

=¿diferente?=

=no me hagas caso.=

Así el Shun se despidió cortésmente y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Vagó por todo e instituto intentando ubicarse, pero sin resultado.

Al cabo de un rato se tropezó y cayó al suelo, quedándose en este para recoger sus cosas, cuando un joven, de cabello castaño, un poco más obscuro, tanto de cabello como de piel, colocó su pie en su dedo meñique.

= deberías tener mas cuidado.= dijo de manera arrogante.

=ammm, lo siento.= dijo sin levantar la vista del piso.

=nunca te había visto, dime… ¡¿acaso eres nuevo?!=

=amm. Si. Mucho gusto, soy Sakakibara, Shun, de segundo año.=

= "de segundo año… este niño es raro"= pensó el arrogante joven.


	2. capitulo 2- primera contienda

Capitulo 2.- primera contienda.

= "si es verdad que ese Sakakibara es de segundo año… su familia debe tener mucha influencia."= pensaba el joven mientras caminaba hacia su primera clase.

Los adinerados jóvenes empezaban a tomar asiento, la charla y el alboroto ceso cuando el profesor entro en la sala y dio tres fuertes golpes al pizarrón.

= otro año juntos… = dijo el profesor en tono de sarcasmo. = no necesito presentarme… no hay ningún nuevo en la clase= continuo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Shun, seguía tratando de encontrar su dormitorio; pero al darse cuenta de la hora, decidió ir a su primera clase. Cuando llegó al salón correspondiente (este lo encontró gracias a un mapa que le dieron con la nómina de dormitorios) dio tres golpes a la puerta, pero sin respuesta, después de varios intentos fallidos, una joven de cabello negro le tomo por el hombro.

= ¿por qué no simplemente entras?= dijo la chica.

= es que… =

=vamos… también es mi clase, entremos juntos=

= gracias…=

= nunca te había visto, ¿eres nuevo?=

=si… mucho gusto… = dijo nervioso Shun. = soy Sakakibara Shun.=

=en ese caso, esta no es tu clase=

= ¿por qué lo dices?=

= esta es la clase de segundo año, la de primero es en el piso de abajo.=

= pero soy de segundo año=

= ohhh, en ese caso… entremos.=

=gracias,… ¿Cuál era su nombre?=

= me llamo Kido, Dahyana= dijo estrechando la mano de Shun. = y… no me hables así, me hace sentir mayor=

=ahhh. Perdóneme…ahh, ahh perdón.= dijo nervioso.

Dahyana abrió la puerta con aires de orgullo (completamente diferente a como se comportó con Shun.)

=señorita Kido, que alegría verla, especialmente porque Seiya ha estado preguntado por usted.=dijo el profesor.

= bueno… ya estoy aquí… pero no vengo sola…= dijo mirando a Seiya de reojo.= me encontré con un chico tratando de entrar. Entra, Sakakibara.=

Shun entró temeroso a la sala, con la cabeza baja y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Todas las miradas se centraron en el extraño que acababa de entrar, los murmullos se hacían notar, sí como las risas.

= ohhh, así que era verdad lo del nuevo. Creí que era un rumor de profesores= dijo el profesor acercándose a Shun. = ven, preséntate a la clase.= continuó colocando su mano en el hombro de Shun.

Shun se dirigió hacia el frente, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

= me llamo Sakakibara Shun, gusto en conocerlos.= dijo mirando hacia el frente.

= ¡oye!… Seiya ¿ese no es el chico que conociste? = preguntó el rubio.

= ¿qué?, sí. = dijo molesto = ese ratón asustado ha logrado simpatizar más que yo con Dahyana.=

= aun sigues queriendo conquistar a las dos hermanas Kido.= dijo de nuevo el rubio de ojos grises.

= lo voy a lograr, pese a quien le pese.= dijo mirando a Shun.

Al salir de la primera clase, Shun, que aún no lograba dar con su dormitorio, tomó las pocas maletas que llevaba y se dispuso a volver a intentarlo, cuando Dahyana lo tomó.

= ¿aún no te instalas?= le dijo.

=amm…no.= dijo riendo.

= ¿ qué dormitorio tienes?=

= el 59 del Akai Tsuki= dijo leyendo el papel que contenía la información.

= muy bien, yo te llevo.=

= ¡gracias!= dijo Shun muy emocionado.

Una vez Dahyana ayudo a Shun a desempacar , quedaron de verse en la cafetería para comer algo juntos.

Mientras Shun se dirigía a la cafetería, se encontró con Seiya. (en ese momento Shun no sabía quien era Seiya)

= ¡Sakakibara!= gritó Seiya.

= ¿si?= dijo Shun confundido.

= ¿no me recuerdas?=

= ¡ahhh! Sí, me encontré contigo en el pasillo hace rato.=

= sí, ¿sabes? Da la casualidad de que estamos en el mismo curso.=

=¡ que bueno!= dijo nuestro inocente castaño.

= no, no es bueno, te estas metiendo con personas con las cuales no deberías.= dijo tomando a Shun por el cuello de la camiseta.

Shun comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pensó en pedir ayuda, pero… había muchos alumnos viendo, y nadie hacia nada.

= escúchame muy bien, no te metas con Dahyana, ni con Zahori, porque si no…= la respiración de Shun se aceleraba y comenzaba a sudar frío. = te juro… que recordarás el nombre de Kitamura Seiya.= concluyó, soltando a Shun.

**NOTA: LOS APELLIDOS DE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI CREATIVIDAD, DEBIDO A QUE NO LOS CONOZCO POR COMPLETO.**

**ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO QUE DEJARAN SUS OPINIONES, YA SEAN BUENAS O MALAS!**

**GLOSARIO:**

**AKAKU, SEGÚN LO QUE YO SE ES ROJO.**

**AKAI TSUKI ES LUNA ROJA.**


	3. capítulo 3- el cuadro del gran salón

_quiero dar las gracias a Aquila no asuka y a sycronicyty girl por sus comentarios._

_y ahora va para complacerlas._

_y lo de las rosas, es por afrodita, ya saben lo que pasó._

Capítulo 3.- el cuadro del gran salón.

= ¡Shun!= gritó la joven de cabello negro.

= hola Kido-san.= dijo Shun.

= te quiero presentar a mi hermana mayor.= dijo la Dahyana señalando a la castaña de cabello largo. = vamos… ¿Qué esperas? Siéntate.= continuó

= m-muchas gracias, por la invitación.= dijo mientras se sentaba. = gusto en conocerla, Kido-san.= concluyó.

=mi nombre es Kido Saori, ¿el tuyo?= dijo la castaña de manera fría.

= ah- Sakakibara Shun, encantado.= dijo perdiendo los ánimos, al ver la actitud de Saori.

= bien. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy.= dijo Saori marchándose

Dahyana intentó detenerla, pero no obtuvo resultado. Su corazón se estremeció al escuchar lo que el chico de ojos turquesa le dijo.

= parece que hay mucho que hacer en este instituto.= dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

= "¿ acaso… no entiende, que ella se fue porque lo ve de menos?" = pensó Dahyana.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron un buen rato charlando y tomando café en la gran cafetería, la cual era un salón más grande que la casa donde Shun vivía, con mesas de cristal, sillas forradas de terciopelo y grandes candelabros que colgaban del techo.

Dahyana miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. = ¡mira la hora!.= gritó.

= ¿pasa algo?= preguntó el chico de piel blanca.

= ven, quiero mostrarte el instituto.=

= bien… vamos.= dijo el chico confundido.

Pasaron primero por el jardín; ( un amplio campo de flores de todos colores y tipos, menos rosas, ) luego por los salones de clase; (grandes, altos, con enormes pizarrones.) los dormitorios; (grandes edificios, con balcones.) los largos pasillos de mármol fino; las tres bibliotecas que sólo eran para segundo año y las dos generales.

= ¡es enorme!, y solo es la parte de secundaria.= dijo Shun dejándose caer en una banca.

=tienes razón, la parte de la universidad es aún más grande.= dijo Dahyana sentándose junto a él. = pero… aún no terminamos.= dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Lo llevó hasta un gran jardín.

= este es el jardín de las rosas.= dijo Dahyana, observando como los dulces ojos del chico se llenaban de brillo. = veo que te gustan las rosas.=

= sí, en especial la blancas y rojas.= dijo mirando un matorral de rosas rojas, y el que estaba junto a este, de rosas blancas.

= ¿por qué?=

= me gusta pensar, que las rosas rojas algún día fueron blancas, y que su rojo color carmín se debe a que se han teñido de sangre.= dijo el joven, esta vez no con una mirada juguetona, sino una profunda. = lo siento, creo que te asusté.=

= no, solo me sorprendiste; nunca se me cruzó eso por la mente.=

= no eres la primera.=

= bueno, ya basta de charla, aún queda un lugar más.=

= Go. =

Caminaron durante un rato, hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de una gran mansión; al entrar, recorrieron toda la casa, no había nadie, sin embargo, la casa estaba muy bien cuidada. Después de ir por las habitaciones se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala principal.

= ¿qué hay ahí?= preguntó Shun, señalando una gran puerta.

= ¡ahhhh! Si, ese es el gran salón.= dijo mientras lo llevaba del brazo.

Cuando entraron recorrieron el salón por la orilla, admirando los recuadros de la familia que había fundado la escuela. Llegaron al último cuadro.

= es raro, la fecha es de hace algún tiempo, ya tendría que haber otro cuadro.= dijo Shun.

= lo que pasa, es que el niño que la mujer carga en brazos, despareció cundo tenía dos años, y la madre, murió el día que desapareció, y el padre, dos años después.=

= ya veo. Es curioso, ese hombre se parece mucho a…=

= ¿a quién?= preguntó la chica.

= nada olvídalo.=


	4. capítulo 4- un nuevo aliado

Capítulo 4.- un nuevo aliado.

= ¿Dónde estabas?= preguntó con curiosidad la rubia vestida de rojo.

= solo estuve rondando el instituto.= dijo Dahyana mientras se colocaba la pijama.

= ¿sola?...= dijo la chica en tono pícaro.

= no…=

= dime… =

= viste al chico nuevo...= fue interrumpida por la rubia.

= ¡no!, ¿él?, pero si es ratón asustado, más parecía tu hermano menor.= dijo riendo a carcajadas.

= no se ni por qué te digo esto, a veces creo que tu hermano es mejor en cuestiones de este tipo.= dijo la morena dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Dahyana se dirigía a apagar la luz, cuando tocaron la puerta.

= ¿puedo pasar? = preguntó una voz masculina.

= ¿Quién es? = preguntó la rubia cubriéndose con un poncho color rojo pálido.

= ¿Quién crees?= dijo

= no lo se…=

= vamos… abre la puerta.=

= está bien. Dahyana, abre la puerta.=

= pero…= dijo Dahyana con desconfianza. Pero abrió la puerta.

Un joven de cabello rubio, lacio, hasta el cuello entró muy molesto.

= ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ABRIR LA PUERTA A ESTAS HORAS? ¿A QUIEN RAYOS ESPERABAS? ¿Qué HACES DESPIERTA? = gritó muy molesto el joven de ojos vede azulado.

= Julián, cálmate, por favor.= dijo Dahyana viendo que Julián estaba a punto de jalarle las orejas a su amiga.

= si, Julián, déjame explicarte.= dijo la rubia.

= muy bien… ¿Qué esperas, Thetis?=

= lo que pasa es que, Dahyana había pasado la tarde con… bueno un chico.=

= ¿quién?= interrumpió Julián. = espero que no sea el depravado de Kitamura.=

= no, no era él, ¿Cómo se llamaba?= dijo Thetis.

= se llama Sakakibara Shun.=

= ¿quién? = dijo Julián sorprendido.

= es nuevo. ¿no lo viste en clases?=

=ahhh. Sí, ¿él? =

= ¡SÍ, ÉL, ÉL, Él!=

= bueno, me alegro que te guste alguien tan amable y educado.= dijo Julián sonriendo. Dahyana se sonrojó. = pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver el pobre ratoncillo con esto? =

= "¿Por qué ratoncillo?, a mi, me parece más un gatito."= pensaba Dahyana.

= bueno, pues que, él podía venir a agradecerle por mostrarle el instituto.= dijo Thetis.

= está bien.=

= ¿por qué venías? =

= venía a ver si necesitaban ayuda para desempacar.=

= gracias.=

= hasta mañana. ¡ya duérmanse!=

Thetis miraba a Julián haciendo pucheros, mientras Dahyana miraba el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que habían en un florero junto a la cama de la rubia.

= ¿Cuándo se tornaran todas de color rojo? = dijo sin pensar en los presentes.

= las rosas no cambian de color…= dijo Julián.

= ¿Qué?. Lo siento. Solo estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Shun.=

= ¿tan rápido lo llamas por su nombre?= dijo Thetis.

= sí.=

= mañana, quiero conocerlo.= dijo Julián saliendo de la habitación.

Shun se acercaba a al salón de segundo año, se frotaba los ojos, y se apartaba el cabello de la cara. Entró y tomó asiento, tiró los libros, hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

= ¡Shun!, ven aquí.= lo llamaba Dahyana.

Se levantó de mala gana, arrastrando los pies. = ¿si? =

= quiero presentarte a alguien.=

= ¿a quién?=

Julián entró en el salón. = soy, Adachi Julián, encantado.=

= mucho gusto.= dijo estrechando la mano de Julián.= Sakakibara Shun.=

= encantado, espero no te topes con mi hermana.= dijo burlonamente Julián.

= ¿quién? = dijo Shun .

= Adachi Thetis.=

= no comprendo.=

= bueno, ya, eso era un chiste. Ahora… si tú te atreves a dañar a Dahy… te acordarás de mí.=

= ya me lo dijiste, Kitamura-san.= dijo Shun

= ¿Kitamura?= dijo Julián sorprendido. = ¿ese cavernícola te hizo algo?=

= ¿Cómo?=

= nada… creo que no dormiste bien…= dijo Julián al darse cuenta de que Shun estaba más dormido que despierto.

= como sea, Julián es nuestro nuevo aliado.= dijo Dahyana.

= ¿aliado? Eso suena a una guerra.= dijo Shun aún adormilado.

= este instituto es un campo de batalla, entre aquellos que se creen superiores y los que no lo hacemos.= dijo Julián tomando a Shun por los hombros. = mañana te presentaremos al resto de valientes guerreros, tú, Sakakibara Shun, eres ahora parte de nuestro clan.=

= ¿Cuál clan?=

= pues el nuestro, somos, tú, Dahy, Thetis, Abel, Erín, Camus, Shaka, y yo.=

= y…¿Qué es? ¿algún tipo de club?=

= ¡ QUE NOOOO! ¡ES UN CLAN!=

= Adachi, Kido y… tú, ¡siéntense de una vez!= dijo el profesor.

= ese es el profesor… Inokuma Aioria.


	5. capitulo 5- amigos y enemigos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, si no de Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 5.- amigos y enemigos

– ¡SAKAKIBARA- KUN!, SERÍA MUY AMABLE DE SU PARTE NO QUEDARSE DORMIDO EN MI CLASE – dijo furioso el profesor, intentando que Shun le prestara atención.

– Inokuma-sensei, tenga consideración, es nuevo, y no debe estar acostumbrado a este ambiente.– Dahyana intercedió por el joven castaño.

. – Kido-san, hágame el favor de no interferir. – dijo el profesor cambiando totalmente de personalidad.

. – discúlpeme, Inokuma-sensei. – dijo Shun levantando la vista.

. – eres nuevo, intenta prestar atención en las clases. –

. – pero si estaba prestando atención. –

. – no me vengas con mentiras. – dijo acercándose a Shun. – dime… ¿qué fue lo que dije acerca de los rokurokubi? – concluyó el profesor

. - ¿qué quiere que lo diga?. – dijo el joven confiado, pero sin retar al profesor.

. – todo sobre lo que son, como asustan, y qué hacen. – dijo Aioria tratando de humillar a Shun.

. – Una rokurokubi es un tipo de monstruoso espectro femenino, originario del folclore japonés y perteneciente a la categoría de los yokai (que engloba apariciones, espíritus, demonios y monstruos). Durante el día su aspecto es como el de una mujer normal, muchas veces muy guapa, casada y con hijos, pero por la noche adquiere la capacidad de estirar su cuello tanto como para ir a otros lugares, donde asustarán (sus rostros pueden volverse demoníacos, horrendos), drenarán energía, o incluso chuparán sangre. – dijo el joven de manera sorprendente.

. – más le vale tomar nota, una buena memoria no es suficiente para aprobar los exámenes. – dijo el profesor, tanto sorprendido como indignado ante la memoria del joven castaño.

Aioria continuó su clase, vigilando a Shun; quien aún no despertaba completamente.

Al salir de la primera clase, Dahyana llamó a Shun, para, que junto con Julián, y Thetis, salieran a comer algo.

Seiya, quién había quedado más que impresionado con la astucia de Shun, decidió quedarse a pensar en el salón.

. – Seiya, ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó curioso el joven de ojos grises.

. – en una cosa irrelevante. – contestó con una mirada de picardía.

. – ¿qué es? –

. – ese niño de mami. –

. – hoy… se lució. – dijo con temor el rubio.

. – que disfrute sus cinco minutos de fama; Hyioga, desde ahora, tú eres mi aliado. –

. - ¿aliado? –

. – sí, esto se ha convertido en una guerra. –

. – Seiya… está bien. –

**Mientras tanto en la cafetería…**

. – Shun, ¿quiénes son tus compañeros de habitación? – preguntó Julián.

. – sí, dinos, todos queremos saber qué clase de compañeros te han dejado así. – dijo la rubia.

. – tú, debes ser Adachi Thetis, ¿verdad?. – dijo el castaño un poco más despierto.

. – sí, encantada de conocerte, ¿Sakakibara-kun? – dijo fingiendo no saber su nombre.

. –sí, igualmente. –

. – muy bien… tus compañeros. – dijo Dahyana.

. – ah, sí, son… Tarumi Shiryu y el otro, según tengo entendido, llega hoy por la tarde. – dijo.

. – y ¿qué ha pasado que no dormiste? – insistió Julián.

. – Tarumi-san, se la pasó la noche con la televisión a todo volumen; y hablando por teléfono con una chica. – dijo.

. – ¡SE LLAMA SUNREI!. – dijo de pronto un chico de cabello largo y negro.

. – Tarumi-san, ¿Cómo has estado?. – dijo Shun.

. –estaba mejor, hasta que te vi. – dijo muy grosero.

. - ¡no tienes por qué hablarle así!. – dijo Julián muy molesto, porque le agradaba mucho el castaño.

. – yo le hablo como se me venga en gana. –

. – vámonos, el aire aquí se contamina. – dijo Thetis evitando que su hermano y Shiryu terminaran golpeándose.

Una vez se habían alejado del joven de cabello negro, Dahyana notó que Shun había cambiado de semblante ;ahora se le veía triste.

. – Shun, ¿Qué sucede?. – preguntó.

.- no te preocupes, si te defendí, fue porque ahora somos amigos, y no soporto a los tipos como Tarumi. – dijo Julián, con el afán de no hacer sentir culpable Shun.

. – gracias. – dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

. – por qué sigues así?. – dijo Thetis.

. – es que… es la primera vez desde que él se fue, que me defienden. – dijo más triste que antes.

. - ¿quién es… él?. – preguntó Thetis. Para después arrepentirse al ver a Shun contener las lágrimas.

. – no me gusta hablar del tema, pero, supongo que no puedo guardarles secretos. – dijo sonriendo.

. – si no quieres hablar no importa, pero algún día nos lo dirás. – dijo Julián, colocando su mano en el hombro de Shun.

. – sí, gracias. – dijo el castaño.

. – como sea, ¿qué hacemos ahora?. – preguntó Dahyana.

. – yo creo que deberíamos regresar al edificio, está apunto de sonar la campana. – dijo Shun.

. – tienes razón. – dijeron los otros tres a coro.

**En la oficina del director…**

**. – **no comprendo cómo has dejado entrar a un chico así. – dijo el hombre enmascarado. con tono despectivo.

. – lo deje entrar porque es un joven que promete mucho. – dijo el director.

. – sí, este instituto se hizo para sacar buenos frutos de los jóvenes, y este joven promete mucho, sin exigir nada. – dijo el hombre alto de rojizo cabello.


	6. capítulo 6- solo llora

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, si no de Masami Kurumada.**

_La actualización tardo mucho, por un problema con el cargador de mi computadora, y a problemas de salud menores._

_Quiero aclarara NO HAY YAOI EN LA HISTORIA. Lo digo, porque según una amiga, antes de comprender bien el capitulo las cosas se malentienden._

_Bueno en fin. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo._

Capítulo 6.- aquel que logró ver sus lágrimas.

– ¡es el colmo!, el comienzo del día lo arruina Inokuma Aioria; y, para hacernos bien a la vida, el final lo arruina se hermano, Inokuma Aioros, y, lo peor de todo, con clase de matemáticas. – dijo Julián.

– a mí, sí me gusta la clase de matemáticas. – dijo Shun.

– eso se nota, te divertías mucho haciendo cálculos mentales y acertando cada operación. Te has ganado el cariño del profesor, y la envidia de más de la mitad de la clase. – dijo Thetis, quien haciendo ademanes alusivos a lo que decía.

– bueno, aquí me quedo. Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió Julián.

– adiós. – dijo el grupo de amigos al unísono.

Al poco tiempo de caminar, las dos chicas se despidieron del castaño.

Shun pasaba rosando los espesos matorrales de rosas mientras pensaba en lo fácil que le había resultado hacer amigos; hasta, que por un descuido se clavó una espina, la cual, hizo que de su dedo índice, salpicarán tres gotas de sangre, cayendo estas, en una rosa blanca. – la pureza se ha roto, una vez más, el carmín tiñe la luz, y el colibrí, huye, no quiere ver el rojo, el rojo, que en sus alas se ha impregnado, sin que siquiera se dé cuenta. – dijo en voz alta, mientras miraba un colibrí que volaba lejos hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Llegando a su habitación, esperando encontrarse con una cama, una almohada y… la verdad no quería nada más, para su infortunio lo único que encontró fue: una televisión a todo volumen; un chico de cabello oscuro, en toalla, hablando por teléfono y más ropa de la que antes había. – que descanses. – dijo mirando de reojo Shiryu, para luego dejarse caer en la cama inferior del camarote.

Incapaz de dormir con tanto ruido, decidió tratar de distraerse en un libro, cuando entonces fue interrumpido por un pensamiento, "él se fue, y no regresará, desde hoy, ya no hay quién te proteja." La tristeza en su rostro se hizo notoria, pero, como era su costumbre desde muy pequeño, reprimía las lágrimas.

- ¿qué lees?. – preguntó el joven de ojos color amatista.

– "the nightingale an the rose" (el ruiseñor y la rosa, obre escrita por Oscar Wilde) – dijo sin percatarse de quién se trataba.

– ¿me dirías tu nombre? – dijo el pelirojo.

– am-am- lo siento mucho, mis más sinceras disculpas a mi descortesía. – dijo Shun poniéndose en pie y bajando la cabeza.

– no te preocupes, solo dime tu nombre. –

– Sakakibara Shun, un gusto conocerte. – dijo colocando en su rostro una sonrisa entre sincera y forzada.

– Ogiwara Mime, igualmente. – dijo estrechando la mano del castaño.

– jeh, nos parecemos bastante. – dijo el castaño entre sollozos internos.

– sí, creo que es cierto. – dijo Mime mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Shun. – si, bien perece interesante leer, y el hecho de que lo hagas en inglés; me parece que hay que dormir. –

- ¿tú puedes? –

– sip, pero creo que tú no. – hizo una pausa. - ¡TARUMI, APAGA DE UNA VEZ ESE ENDEMONIADO APARATO, CUELGA EL COCHINO TELÉFONO Y VETE DORMIR. – dijo el _aparentemente_ calmado chico. Pero, en vez de obedecerle, Tarumi, encendió el altavoz.

Mime caminó molesto, llegando hasta el lado de Shiryu, tomando el control de la tv, apagándola, desconectándola, luego, tomo el teléfono, abrió la puerta, y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación, haciendo que Shiryu saliera tras él, muy molesto.

– listo, ahora podemos dormir en paz. – dijo Mime empujando a Shun a la cama.

– no era necesaria tanta brutalidad, pero, gracias. – dijo Sakakibara triste de nuevo, al recordar la sensación de protección.

– no te contengas, se quieres llorar, llora. – dijo el pelirrojo, cambiando su actitud.

– no te preocupes… - dijo casi llorando.

– dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

– no quisiera hablar de eso. – dijo apretando sus puños.

– ponte la pijama, quiero hablar contigo de algo. – dijo Ogiwara.

Casi al instante Shun obedeció, saliendo del baño poco después.

–ven, sube. – lo animo su nuevo amigo, indicando que se sentara junto a él en la cama superior del camarote.

Cuando Shun subió, el pelirrojo se acercó a él, le extendió los brazos, y lo abrazó.

–está bien si n quieres hablar, pero, llora, llora cuanto quieras.- dijo con ternura, tal y como él lo hubiera dicho.

- ¿por qué?. – dijo el castaño, hecho ya un mar de lágrimas.

– porque, una vez, una persona a la hice llorar muchas veces me lo dijo, y tú forma de ser, me recuerda qué aún aquí, él me vigila. – dijo con un aire casi paternal.

- ¿él?. – dijo sin darse cuenta de qué ya estaba en el regazo de Mime.

– mi padre, él siempre me cuida, y me aconseja muy bien; gracias a él, yo he sabido ver las lágrimas que guardas para ti solo, y me alegra, que por una vez, saques por lo menos una parte de ellas.

**Nota: **_las personalidades de algunos personajes cambian, debido a que es un mundo alternativo._


	7. capitulo 7- el clan

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, si no de Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 7.- el clan, y el recuerdo.

– lamento mucho haberme quedado dormido en tu cama. – dijo el castaño rascándose el cuello.

– ahhh. Sí, de eso quería hablarte. – dijo Mime, preocupando un poco a Shun.

– ah-ah- ¿si?. –

– bueno… ¿te gustaría cambiar de cama?. – dijo el pelirrojo colocándose frente a Shun.

– am- uh- sí, si es lo que quieres. – dijo confundido.

– que alivio, no me gusta la cama alta, siento que me caigo. – a este comentario Shun soltó una pequeña risa. – ¿oye?. –

– ¿qué sucede?. –

– ¿ya tienes algún amigo? Además de mí, claro. –

– sí, los hermanos Adachi y Kido-san. – dijo el castaño

– supongo que Dahyana. – dijo curioso Ogiwara

– sí. Tenía pensado presentártelos, aprovechando que ellos me presentarán al resto del "clan". –

– ¿clan? – la expresión del pelirrojo causó más risas en Shun.

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar acordado por los demás amigos de Shun, el cual era, como siempre, la cafetería.

– ¡Shun! – gritó Julián desde la puerta.

– buenos días. – lo saludó Shun.

Al llegar Julián a la mesa en la que se encontraban Shun y Mime, se sorprendió al ver a este último.

– ¿Ogiwara? – dijo acercándose al chico de ojos amatista.

– supongo que también formaré parte del clan, ¿cierto? – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

– si eres amigo de Shun… ¡también eres el mío! – dijo Adachi.

– bueno amigo mío… creo que desde que desperté le he parecido un payaso a nuestro amigo de ojos verdes, y ahora… eres tú quién se suma a la función cómica. – dijo mirando a Shun y luego a Julián.

– es cierto, te veo muy animado. Pero, hay que ponerse serio al conocer a tus nuevos amigos, y compañeros de batalla. – dijo tomando de los hombros al castaño.

En ese momento, llegaba Dahyana junto con Thetis.

– ¡ponte de pie, da la vuelta, y quítate el saco! – dijo la rubia de manera eufórica. Shun obedeció, y la miró extrañado.

– el uniforme te queda muy bien, no sale mucho de tu estilo. – dijo Dahyana tratando de esconder se sonrojada cara.

– por lo menos algo bueno sale de empezar los días de uniforme. ¡adiós a la libertad de expresión! – gritaba Thetis.

– a mí no me parece tan malo. – dijo Shun.

– era de esperarse, es un saco de color negro, con pantalones blancos, y camiseta negra por debajo. – dijo Julián en tono sarcástico. – es tu vestimenta normal, pero con saco. – concluyó.

Shun reía de cada ocurrencia de sus amigos. Mime se había integrado rápido al grupo; Julián y Thetis hacían relucir sus habilidades de comedia, junto con Mime; Dahyana, por su parte, trataba de hacer bromas, que, eran tan malas, que ellos se reían de eso, de lo malas que eran.

– oh, ya llegaron. – dijo Julián mirando la puerta.

Los recién llegados eran un chico mayor que ellos, de cabello castaño, alto y con un medallón de sol colgando de su cuello; una joven rubia, solo un poco mayor (uno o dos años de diferencia.); un joven, también rubio, de largo cabello, y una actitud bastante calmada; otra rubia, con un corte desigual, con un anillo que parecía ser de oro; el ultimo era alto, con una presencia imponente, con largos cabellos castaños y mirada dura, pero agradable.

– ¿no entiendo por qué tan temprano? Aún no hay nadie en toda la escuela. – reclamaba el primero de los antes mencionados.

– porque si, Abel. – dijo Thetis.

– supongo que tú eres el nuevo. – dijo el rubio mirando a Shun.

– sí, gusto en conocerlos a todos. – dijo haciendo la típica reverencia japonesa.

– igualmente. Pero, hay otro desconocido ahí. – dijo la rubia del anillo.

– mis disculpas, me llamo, Ogiwara Mime, un gusto. – dijo Mime.

– sí, sí, ¿y tu nombre?. – dijo Abel.

– calma, yo los presento. – dijo Julián, la mente maestra del grupo.

– este es Sakakibara Shun, es un ratoncito, amante de la paz. Pero es muy agradable. – dijo señalando al castaño, el cual lo miraba extrañado. – muy bien. Esta preciosura es Fujimaki Erín, de tercer año de secundaria,. – dijo señalando a la rubia de cabello rizado. – este inmaduro bueno para las locuras más épicas es Hosokawa Abel. – dijo señalándolo. – esta otra hermosura es Iwasaki Hilda. – dijo señalando a la rubia del anillo. – este hombre, aspirante a estatua de yoga es Itagaki Shaka. – dijo señalando al rubio, este le miro queriendo fulminarlo con sus brillantes ojos azules. – y este de aquí es Kaibara Camus, es algo enojón, pero se preocupa por nosotros; esta en segundo año de universidad. – dijo señalando al castaño de cabello largo.

– nosotros somos el clan "Numei". – dijeron los amigos de Shun, (menos Mime), al unísono.

– el clan sin nombre… - dijo Mime moviendo su cabeza.

– supongo que se refiere al hecho de que la escuela se caracteriza por ser exclusiva para personas de renombrado apellido, y, como me habían dicho, que, ustedes no estaban de acuerdo al concepto, la palabra "NUMEI" se remonta a una especie rebelión en contra de los conceptos de nobleza por apellido y sangre. – dijo Shun, sorprendiendo a todos por esa manera tan complicada de pensar las cosas.

– si… eso es ¡exactamente!. – dijo Julián.


	8. capitulo 8- los enemigos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, si no de Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 8.- los enemigos.

-Kitamura Seiya… ¿a qué debo el castigo?- dijo Saori, con una sonrisa exageradamente sínica.

-jum… vengo a proponerte que te nos unas a la batalla.- dijo el castaño acercándose a Saori.

-¿batalla de qué?- dijo molesta.

-me refiero a la guerra de todos los años entre el grupo de idiotas y nosotros, los seres razonables.- dijo, claramente pensando en Shun y su rápida simpatía con Dahyana.

-no es necesario preguntar, con tal de acabar con el grupito de mi hermanita, seguiré esta guerra hasta que me largué de esta jaula de oro.- dijo la castaña con una mirada fría en sus ojos.- más ahora que ese ratón de biblioteca se les ha unido.-

-así que tú también lo encuentras despreciable.-

-no sé exactamente por qué, pero su porte, su sonrisa, y esos bendecidos ojos verdes, me llenan de envidia, como si fuera una especie de príncipe venido de la luz o las tinieblas.- dijo apretando sus dientes, como si intentara triturar a Shun con ellos.

-ya, ya, no te atormentes; ese chiquillo se ha ganado innumerables enemigos, que, naturalmente son parte de nuestro plan de guerra.- dijo Seiya colocando sus manos en forma de carpa.

-¿y el nombre?-

-seremos el clan Nakatomi, como en el antiguo Japón.-

-me gusta. ¿quiénes son los demás?- dijo curiosa la chica.

-Tarumi Shiryu, de nuestra clase.-

-sí, lo conozco, somos buenos amigos.-

-Arakawa Hyioga, mi mejor amigo.-

-también lo conozco.-

-Iwasaki Furei, hermana de Hilda.-

-y, aunque suene extraño, Inokuma-sensei.-

-¿Inokuma Aioria o Aioros?-

-Aioria.-

-bien. Así que somos el clan Nakatomi.- dijo Saori finalizando la conversación, dándole, antes de retirarse de la mesa, un beso a Seiya. –ese es por tu idea, y para la buena suerte.-

La noche llegó, Mime estaba tomando un baño; Shiryu había salido con Sunrei; eso dejaba a Shun, teóricamente solo. La soledad no le hacía bien, tratando de olvidar se recostó y se cubrió con la cobija hasta la cabeza. No tenía sueño, eran apenas las siete de la noche; tomó el libro que estaba bajo la almohada y se dispuso a leer. Unos minutos después salió mime con su pijama ya puesta.

-¿"the nightingale and the rose"?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-no.- dijo Shun sumergido en su libro.

-¿entonces?- preguntó curioso.

-"the mask of the red death"-

-¿de qué tarta?- dijo subiendo a la cama superior.

-de un baile, gente rica, máscaras, una habitación negra y roja, un reloj tétrico, una enfermedad, muerte y la máscara de esta.- dijo el castaño como si se tratará de lo más normal del mundo.

-creo que te gusta la tragedia. Raro.- dijo Ogiwara bajando a su cama.

Las luces estaban apagadas, Mime y Shiryu dormían. Sin embargo, Shun recordaba las palabras de aquel que después de tantos años había vuelto a su vida para recordarle que "él" se había ido: Geki, su compañero de orfanato. Miraba su mano, la cicatriz que cruzaba como si fuera una de las grietas que todas las personas tienen, pero él sabía que era, el rojo vivo que salía de la herida; tocaba su labio, recordando el sabor de la sangre que de este salía. –amargo, pero dulce.- dijo para si. El recuerdo le hacía sentir calor, por lo que, decidió quitarse la camiseta de dormir, pasó su mano sobre la cicatriz debajo de su costilla izquierda, aquella que lo había llevado cerca de la que era su madre, pero lejos de su padre. "¡¿Dónde está él para defenderte?! ¡¿acaso te dejará morir a mis manos?! ¡al fin y al cabo… nunca le importaste de verdad! ¡se fue sin despedirse, en el momento que más lo necesitabas! ¡y recuerda que de ese viaje nadie vuelve a ver a sus seres queridos!" esas palabras le recordaban el dolor de los golpes que le había dado y el dolor que su corazón sentía al escuchar que se él se había ido. –no, eso no fue su decisión, esa parte de nuestra vida nadie la decide.- dijo cerrando sus ojos y apretando los dientes para no llorar.

_**Nota: **__este capítulo es un tanto agresivo, revelando un poco el pasado de Shun._

_Ciertas personas ya conocen el ternimo del "príncipe de la luz y las tinieblas._


	9. capítulo9 i will be rihgt here waiting

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, si no de Masami Kurumada.**

Capítulo 9.- i will be right here waiting for you.

-¡Por fin es sábado- dijo Thetis, al despertar.

-Sí, es sábado, vuelve a dormir…- Dahyana cubriéndose con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

-No. Tú también deberías ir a ver a tu amado Sakakibara.- dijo en tono pícaro la rubia.

-Ya que no me dejas seguir dormir…- dijo sonrojada, colocándose la bata de baño.

Al salir ambas chicas, arregladas; se dirigían hacia la habitación 59 del dormitorio Akai Tsuki. Al llegar a su destino, fueron recibidas por un Ogiwara mal arreglado.

-¿Acaso el mundo se empeña en despertarnos temprano?- dijo mientras las invitaba a pasar.

-¿Y Shun?- preguntó Dahyana, sin prestar atención a la pregunta.

-Dormido. Ayer no pasó buena noche.- dijo Mime cambiando de semblante.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la rubia.

-No descanso mucho, creo que pasó media noche y no estaba dormido.-

-Ahhh, ya veo, en ese caso es mejor dejarlo así.- respondió Dahyana.

La plática fue interrumpida por Shiryu, quien entró sin decir palabra, y se fue de la misma manera.

A los minutos de la retirada de Shiryu, entraron Julián y Abel.

-Shun si sabe aprovechar el fin de semana.- dijo Abel.

-Pero yo tengo que hablar con él, así que…- dijo Julián subiendo a la cama de Shun.

-¿Qué pretendes, hermanito?-

Julián se acercó a Shun, con cuidado.

-¡SHUN DESPIERTA!- gritó haciendo que Shun cayera de la cama.

Todos corrieron a socorrerlo, Adachi bajó de la cama de un salto.

-¡Shun, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Dahyana.

-¿te duele algo?- esta vez era la rubia.

-¡perdóname!- se disculpaba Julián, sinceramente preocupado.

-¿te caíste?- preguntó Abel.

-no… el suelo estaba triste y le di un abrazo.- dijo Shun causando risas en todos.

-ya entendí…- dijo Abel.

-bueno, hermanito, ¿por qué la urgencia de despertar a Shun?- preguntó la rubia.

-pues por la fiesta de esta noche…- dijo rascándose el cuello.

-¡¿no le habías dicho?!- dijo enojada la hermana del rubio.

-¿Cuál fiesta?- preguntó Shun

-a la que irás hoy por la noche.- dijo Thetis.

-bueno. ¿es un baile?- dijo muy tranquilo.

-por eso me agradas… te puedo decir lo que quiera y no me criticas.- dijo con una sonrisa Julián.

Así, la charla fue revelando los detalles del baile, todos de ponían de acuerdo. A los minutos llegaron los demás, también quedando de acuerdo en las parejas. Julián con Thetis, ya que eran los anfitriones; Abel con Hilda; Erín con Camus; Shaka iría solo y finalmente Shun con Dahyana.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el momento del encuentro en el portón principal del instituto. Todos estaban muy bien arreglados. Julián llevaba un traje color azul claro y una camisa blanca debajo; Thetis, un vestido tipo sirena de color rojo vino; Abel un traje azul marino, con detalles dorados en las mangas; Hilda llevaba un vestido suelto de color azul claro y un collar de color verde que hacía juego con su anillo dorado; Camus vestía un traje negro con un broche dorado; Erín lucía un vestido azul claro y llevaba un moño muy estilizado; Shaka llevaba casi lo mismo que Camus, solo que el broche era distinto, Camus llevaba la constelación de acuario y Shaka la de virgo, esto le pareció curioso a Shun; Dahyana llevaba un vestido blanco y cabello suelto y Shun, llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul marino y una chamarra tipo saco de color azul claro con una franja negra vertical.

-es lo mejor que tenía…- se disculpaba, muy apenado.

-te ves bien, ¡muy rebelde!- dijo Erín

-sí, esto no es posible…- decía Julián tomando a Shun por los hombros.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Shun.

-que te veas mejor que yo.- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.

-siempre se ve mejor que tú.- dijo Thetis.

La discusión amistosa duró hasta que llegaron las dos limusinas que los llevarían al baile.

Una vez en el baile, cada pareja se fue por su lado; Shaka por su parte se había sentado en una mesa a comer y beber pequeños sorbos de vino.

El castaño bailaba con Dahyana, mientras que la hermana de esta última, la observaba junto a Seiya desde una mesa distante, todos los integrantes del clan enemigo estaban presentes.

Una canción romántica empezó a sonar, Shun, susurraba la canción en el oído de su compañera

-_Oceans apart__  
><em>_day after day__  
><em>_And I slowly go in sync__  
><em>_I hear your voice__  
><em>_On the line__  
><em>_but it doesn`t stop the pain__  
><em>_If I see you next to never__  
><em>_But how can we say forever___

_Wherever you go__  
><em>_Whatever you do__  
><em>_I will be right here waiting for you__  
><em>_Whatever it takes__  
><em>_Or have my heart breaks__  
><em>_I will be right here waiting for you__…-_ poco a poco, la voz se hacía más dulce.

-vamos afuera…- dijo Dahyana, con la intención de hablar a solas con el castaño.

El jardín de los Adachi era hermoso, bellos rosales, grandes árboles de sakura y un pasto bien cuidado.

-Shun, quiero que confíes en mí…- dijo Dahyana sorprendiendo al castaño.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó.

-quítate la máscara, dime la causa de tu tristeza, eso que te atormenta.- dijo sentándose junto a él un una banca.

-¿mi pasado?-

-sí…-

-yo no soy de familia renombrada; no tengo grandes lujos; aunque para mí, mi padre, es lo mejor que pueda tener, luego de él.-

- crecí en un orfanato, junto con él, siempre me defendió, y un día, simplemente se fue… ya no estaba, pero… siempre estará conmigo.- dijo llorando.

- dos años después, llegó una pareja muy buena, me adoptaron, yo tenía siete años, aprendí a llamarlos mamá y papá., luego, eso pasó.-

-mi madre, cultivaba rosas en el jardín, pero estaba enferma, solía toser y escupir sangre, un día mi padre me había llevado de paseo, y cuando volvimos, ella estaba en el pasto, las rosas blancas que cuidaba, estaban rojas, teñidas con la sangre se ella, nos fuimos un momento, y ella se había ido.-

Dahyana quería llorar, pero, necesitaba que él la viera fuerte.

-yo tenía diez años en ese entonces. Los próximos cuatro años los pasé con mi padre, es lo único feliz que recuerdo de mi vida pasada.-

-luego llegué al instituto por una beca, era muy bueno en el escuela, y así acabe, ahora ustedes son parte de mis bellos recuerdos, pero tengo miedo, Dahyana…- dijo llorando, mientras ella lo abrazaba.

- ¡tengo miedo de perderlos también! ¡de volver a ser el culpable del sufrimiento de mis seres queridos! ¡tengo miedo!- dijo.

-eso no sucederá, Shun.- dijo Dahyana

-no los merezco, son muy buenos…-

-¡oye! Recuerda…-

-¿qué cosa?-

-_donde sea que vallas_

_Lo que sea que hagas_

_Yo estaré esperando por ti._

_Aún si tengo el corazón hecho pedazos_

_Estaré esperando por ti. –_dijo Dahyana limpiando sus lágrimas.

Shun la vio lentamente, se acercó, y ambos correspondieron a sus sentimientos, cerrando el pacto de amor y confianza con un beso lento y tierno.

_**Nota: **__creo que me salió algo largo, pero… lo importante es que les guste. Espero que así sea._


	10. capítulo 10- comandantes y traidores

Capítulo 10.- comandantes y traidores.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se juntaron para el desayuno, como siempre en la cafetería.

-¿Qué les pareció la fiesta de anoche?- preguntó Thetis.

-¿Excelente o muy buena?- interrumpió Julián.

-Fue muy divertida, aunque no vi a Shun y Dahyana en toda la noche.- dijo Erín.

Los nombrados se sonrojaron, Shun jugaba con su tenedor en el plato y Dahyana con su cabello.

-A ustedes les pasó algo… ¡hablen!- dijo Julián.

-Bueno, es que, verán, lo que pasó fue, bueno, más bien, nosotros, ah, ¿Cómo decirlo?- increíblemente todas las palabras coincidían en los labios de la pareja.

-¡Qué lindo, hablan al mismo tiempo! Como una pareja.- esta última frase de Hilda aumentó el sonrojo de Shun y Dahyana.

-Así es, parecen una pareja.- Thetis tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, pero se divertía torturando a su amiga.

-pero, eso sería imposible.- dijo Erín, quien también imaginaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero, al igual que Thetis quería ver las reacciones de sus amigos ante esa "afirmación"

-¡¿Cómo que imposible?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿te crees adivina?! ¡¿Por qué tan segura?!- Dahyana se había puesto de pie y gritaba acercándose poco a poco a la cara Erín.

-Calma, calma. Solo estoy molestando, pero quiero saber… ¿Por qué tan molesta?-

-Lo que pasa es que ayer, bueno, creo que le pedí que fuera mi novia, o algo así…- Shun hablaba nervioso, pero perdido en los ojos de su novia.

-Sí, ahora somos pareja…- Dahyana miraba a Shun.

-¡já! Ya lo sabía, tarde o temprano pasaría.- Thetis reía mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

-Los felicito.- dijo Shaka con su tranquila voz.

-Entonces… qué ni se les ocurra hacerse daño el uno al otro.- advirtió Julián.

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo Erín.- _Qué lindo sería si mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos. ¡¿por qué ese idiota?! Hyioga… ¡maldito seas!- _pensaba Erín.

-Hacen buena pareja.- Hilda sonreía satisfecha.

-Era obvio…- Abel despeinaba a Shun.- ¿Y? ¿ya hubo primer beso?- preguntó

-Y fue hermoso, bajo la luz de la luna…- Dahyana suspiró.

-¡¿No les parece que van muy rápido?!- Camus por fin abrió la boca.

-no te enojes, déjalos ser, que sean libres, de todas formas es su vida, nosotros debemos apoyarlos.- la voz de Shaka lograba calmar los celos de "hermano mayor" que tenía Camus por ambos chicos.

Luego de los detalles sobre la romántica noche, el clan "Numei" se dirigió a clase. Eso mismo hacía el clan Nakatomi.

**En las clases…**

-"La leyenda de la flor del hielo" ¿Quién me puede decir de qué trata?- Inokuma Aioria confiaba en que nadie contestaría. Sin embargo logró divisar una mano alzada.

-Sakakibara-kun.- dijo con odio en su voz, no le caía nada bien ese chico.- haber, sorpréndame.-

-Nos cuenta el triste destino de una pareja de enamorados cuyos caminos se ven completamente separados por los acontecimientos que les rodean. El hombre, después de 30 años regresa a su pueblo natal, y va al lago donde hace los mismos 30 años, le prometió a Kaya, su enamorada, que volvería: Ella le había prometido que le esperaría años o siglos, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, hay un sentimiento extraño que le obliga a regresar de repente a este lugar sagrado y maldito al mismo tiempo, y se encuentra con su adorada y querida Kaya, y comprende porque 30 años antes, ella le había dicho, q si el lago se congelaba, ella podría morir, y si lo hacía, se transformaría en flor para seguir esperándolo... - concluyó el joven de cabello castaño claro.

Inokuma-sensei detestaba que Shun respondiera las preguntas con palabras tan acertadas y sin un solo error.

-Muy bien.- dijo muy hipócrita el profesor.

La clase termino y las siguientes no tienen mucha importancia, pero, la última sí.

**Clase de matemáticas…**

La clase en sí era difícil, pero para Shun era una diversión descifrar los problemas mentalmente sin necesidad de operaciones, responder las preguntas del profesor y lo que más le encantaba (muy irónicamente) era cuando tenía que batallar con su cerebro para encontrar los resultados.

Al final, los chicos del clan Numei se quedaron a charlar con el profesor.

-Aioros-sensei, queríamos pedirle algo…- dijo Julián.

-Lo que quieran, chicos.-

-Sería nuestro "comandante"- terminó de decir Thetis.

-¿"Comandante"?-

-Sí, la guerra es enserio.- sorprendentemente Camus, quien jamás había tomado eso en serio.

-Eso me temo…- dijo Shaka.

-Shaka, Camus, Abel, Erín, Hilda. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Aioros.

-Es un asunto que nos incumbe, además salimos temprano.- dijo Shaka.

-bueno, por mí no hay problema. Me agrada mucho que ustedes sean amigo de Sakakibara.-

-¡Gracias!- dijeron al unísono.

-haremos plan de guerra más tarde. Los espero en la biblioteca este, la pública, a las siete en punto.- dijo el maestro.

**En la biblioteca sur (pública)…**

El clan Nakatomi estaba reunido mientras Aioros despedía al clan Numei.

-Recuerden, mañana damos inicio a la guerra. La primera batalla será por territorio.- dijo levantándose Aioria.

-Entendido. Nos vemos.- respondieron todos al unísono, todos menos Hyioga, él tenía cierto desprecio por todos los ahí sentados, menos por Seiya.

Ya por la noche, Hyioga caminaba intentando sacarse de la cabeza, la imagen de Erín bailando con Camus.

Shun, en cambio, recordaba como sus labios habían tocado los de Dahyana. No podía estar con ella porque Thetis necesitaba ayuda con la tarea de estudios sociales y se había llevado arrastrada a la novia de Shun. Sin embargo, para Shun era relajante caminar solo por las noches en el "jardín de las rosas". De la nada se topó con alguien.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó.

-no te preocupes.- el rubio se sorprendió al ver a su "enemigo" ahí.- ¿Sakakibara?-

-Sí. ¿Nos conocemos?-

-No. Arakawa Hyioga.- dijo

- Sakakibara Shun. Un gusto.-

-No deberías ser tan gentil.- dijo tratando de parecer hostil.

-¿Por qué?-

-Somos enemigos.-

-Ya veo. Todo ese tema de la guerra me tiene molesto, deberíamos ser amigos, sin necesidad de amenazas.-

-Siendo así, no somos tan diferentes.-

-¿Lo ves? No hay que llamarnos "enemigos"-

-Pero…- dijo el rubio entristecido. –Seiya es mi mejor amigo, no puedo abandonarlo.

-Descuida, no es tan fácil traicionar a un amigo por un simple conocido. Sí no quieres no quieres.- dijo sonriendo.

-O…-

-¿o qué?-

-podemos mantener nuestra amistad al margen de la guerra. Seremos algo así como amigos en la frontera.- dijo Hyioga sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Claro!-

-Muy bien, amigo…-

-Amigos, eso somos.-

-Sí, pero somos los amigos clandestinos, los traidores.- dijo Shun lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Hyioga

-¿Traidores?-

-Nosotros tomaremos la tarea de acabar con la guerra, pasando información, convencer a los dos lados de desistir. Claro, si tú quieres.-

-Nada más que hablar, Somos los traidores que buscan la paz. Amigo mío, somos unos traidores de lo mejor.- dijo Hyioga enfatizando con sus manos.

-Sí, seremos los mejores traidores de la historia.-

-Nuestros encuentros serán aquí, más o menos a esta hora.-

-Todo está dicho. Los únicos testigos serán las rosas la luna y las estrellas.-

-Sí, que lo que aquí se diga…- Hyioga buscaba que Shun terminara la frase.

-El viento le lleve lejos.- concluyó Shun.

**Nota: **_la guerra ha comenzado, los traidores se han presentado, y él, está a punto de aparecer._

_Perdonen la tardanza, pero, no he tocado la computadora últimamente. Pero ya está de nuevo en mis manos, mi fuente de vida ha regresado!_

_Dejen sus opiniones. Aquí va una pregunta. Quiero la participación del público:_

_¿con quién quieren que empareje a Camus y Shaka?_

_Se valen personajes de la serie y personajes adicionales._


	11. capítulo 11- él

Capítulo 11.- él.

El pelinegro caminaba sin rumbo, queriendo alejarse de todo y de todos, pero, debido a su personalidad arrogante y egoísta, además de, su apariencia ruda y testaruda, no daba agrado pero ni al espejo.

Si bien tenía buen atractivo, la fama lo es todo en el instituto Akaku, y la suya no era nada agradable, era prepotente, y enérgico al hablar. La única que lo entendía era su amada Emerude, por lo menos que él supiera; sin embargo la joven castaña de ojos obscuros le amaba y entendía como nadie.

El canto de los pájaros, le recordaba a su casa, los grandes jardines, y los pequeños canarios que cantaban en su habitación. Sin embargo, había algo que le atormentaba últimamente, un rumor del "niño nuevo", le tenía inquieto, sin conocerle había sentido una fuerte punzada al corazón, le detestaba sin siquiera haberle visto.

Los clanes Nakatomi y Numei, estaban reunidos en distintos lugares, cada un ideando su plan de guerra. Los profesores, hermanos y ahora, enemigos, dirigían a los grupos; Shun veía a Dahyana, mientras pensaba en cómo cumplir la promesa que había hecho con Hyioga, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en la paz que se había prometido conseguir. Eso mismo sucedía con Hyioga, solo que este veía al vacío, pero divisaba en sus pensamientos a Erín.

La rubia vio a Ikki pasear solo, así que se le acercó por detrás.

-¿Por qué tan solo?- preguntó.

-No me gustan las estupideces que hacen los estúpidos.- dijo con media sonrisa

-Pero no te molesta mi compañía, ¿o sí?-

-No, eres de las pocas personas que me agradan.-

Caminaban sin destino, Ikki admiraba su belleza, sus hermosas cabellos rubios; su amor se reflejaba en… nada, su mirada era tan inexpresiva, que solo "ella" podía ver, que, amaba a la persona con quien caminaba, la persona menos indicada para saberlo.

La castaña, se escondía detrás de los muros y las plantas, viendo a Ikki, su amor secreto y único, caminado junto a Emerude, envidiaba la suerte de la rubia, qué no daría ella por estar en su lugar.

La vida de Seiya se volvía cada vez más complicada: primero, había llegado el "ratoncito"; segundo, se unía al clan de "santitos"; y ahora, lo ve muy cariñoso con Dahyana, y para rematar, pasaron besándose frente a sus narices.

-No descansaré hasta que te vea llorando fuera de este instituto, Sakakibara Shun.- prometió.

Emerude caminaba pensando en aquel que llevaba viendo desde hace tanto, ese que la traía loca desde que lo vio, en el poseedor de esos penetrantes ojos serios, de esos fuertes brazos que la habían sujetado en más de una ocasión, debido a la torpeza que le provocaba, en la mirada que no reflejaba nada, que guardaba secretos y al mismo tiempo, se podía conocer todo de él.

-_¿Por qué será que su mirada me atrapa? Es tan lindo, me imagino su dulce sonrisa que solo veo cuando esta junto a ellos, ¿podrá mostrármela solo a mí? Algún día… -_

El tronar de los dedos de Ikki la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué tanto piensas?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Nada de cuidado.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-_Eres tan afortunada Emerude, pero, sé que tus sentimientos no son tan fuertes como los míos, Emerude. Espero que sepas lo que tienes frente a ti.- _pensaba la castaña.

Los dos caminantes iban y venían sobe sus pasos. Ella nerviosa al pensar en sus sentimientos, y él nervioso de verla tan agitada.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que cayó sobre alguien.

-Lo siento tanto.- dijo con la mayor compostura posible ante él.

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve parte de la culpa.- dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

-Gracias, Shaka.- dijo nerviosa.

-Nos vemos luego. Ya es noche, deberían ir a dormir, mañana hay clases.- dijo en tono burlón, pero fue más que todo porque: uno, era verdad; dos, no le agradaba Ikki; tres, sabía de los sentimientos de la castaña hacia el pelinegro; cuatro, la sangre le hervía de ver a Emerude junto a "ese". Cinco, estaba enamorado de ella.

Se topó con la castaña de ojos obscuros.

-Pandora.- la llamó.

-Hola, Shaka.-

-Ambos sabemos que son caso perdido verdad, pero somos igual de necios.-

-No pierdas la esperanza.-

-Tú tampoco.- dijo antes de irse.

Shun estaba esperando a Hyioga en el lugar indicado, admiraba las rosas, mientras recordaba la cabellera larga y Rubia de su madre, la que veía cuando las sembraba y cuidaba, el dulce sonido de su voz, y su nombre, el que su padre dijo tantas veces… June.

Sabía aparentar muy bien, así que cuando Hyioga llegó, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en los recuerdos de Shun.

Ikki caminaba, ya solo, hasta detenerse a ver el jardín de las rosas.

Hyioga, logró ver el cabello negro y rebelde detrás de un espeso matorral de Rosas.

Shun se quedó viendo el matorral, al igual que Hyioga.

Cansado ya del olor a rosas, Ikki dio un paso…

-¡No puede ser! Ese es…- la mirada de Shun se volvió sombría.

-Shun…¿Qué sucede?-

-él es.. esta aquí.- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

-¿Quién?-

-Ikki, mi hermano…- dijo al mismo tiempo en que caía de rodillas.

Hyioga se sorprendió, pero por el momento lo importante era calmar a su amigo. Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó adentro, a uno de los salones de descanso. Todo permaneció en silencio, nadie dijo nada.

Ikki no había prestado atención a su alrededor, solo había escuchado unas cuantas voces de fondo. Pero algo había hecho que la punzada al corazón volviera y un recuerdo fugaz de un niño de brazos vino a su mente.

-¿un niño?-

Shun lloraba en silencio, Hyioga veía sus lágrimas, pero no escuchaba sollozos, se limitaba a abrazar a su amigo, a pesar de ser amigos hace poco tiempo, le dolía verlo así, no se atrevía a preguntar nada, pero se decidió.

-¿Quién es él? ¿si es tu hermano por qué no está contigo?- se arrepintió de haber hablado, pues Shun se estremeció muy fuerte al oírlo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas**__: espero les guste, ya apareció Ikki, y las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga._

_¿qué creen que pasará?_

_Sigo sin poder emparejar a alguien con Camus… ayúdenme._


	12. capitulo 12 revelaciones

_**Notas: **__aclarando. Una amiga me dijo que no se entendió muy bien todo lo de Ikki, así que… aquí está el "cuadrado amoroso" Ikki está enamorado de Emerude, pero Emerude está enamorada de Shaka, Shaka también lo está de ella, pero cree que le gusta Ikki y pandora está enamorada de Ikki. Shaka y pandora se hicieron amigos debido a sus amores platónicos._

Capítulo 12.- revelaciones.

Al día siguiente, Hyioga estaba sentado en su cama, pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, intentaba comprender lo poco que había dicho Shun, esas palabras vacías de "no te preocupes, estoy bien" no lo convencían, la mirada de Shun al ver al mal afamado Kitano Ikki era sombría y llena de dolor.

-Hyioga, quita la cara de velorio, que la guerra no es a muerte.- dijo Seiya, con su tono relajado.

-No me molestes, que no me agrada la "guerra".- dijo tratando de parecer cansado.

-Qué genio, mejor de te dejo ir solo a clases.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Seiya entró a la habitación con una cara de "eres un tonto pero te quiero".

-¿En serio te la creíste?- dijo algo apenado; cosa muy rara en él.

-Lo siento, no estoy del todo despierto.- dijo Hyioga.

-No te preocupes. De todas formas no eres más tonto o más distraído que yo.-

-Pero sí eres más inteligente como estratega.-

-Hyioga…- el semblante de Seiya cambio por uno triste.

-¿qué?-

-¿Soy un buen amigo o un buen dueño?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿De verdad soy un buen amigo?-

-Claro que sí.-

-No soy tu dueño… pero a veces siento que lo parezco.-

-No seas raro, somos amigos.- le dijo el rubio colocando su brazo en el hombro de Seiya.

-Pero los demás dice…- no logró terminar.

-No me interesan los demás. Los importantes somos tú y yo.-

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a clase juntos. En el camino, Hyioga logró ver algo que nunca había visto en su mejor amigo, le veía sonreír sin picardía, es más, tenía la sensación de que esa sonrisa llevaba un poco de pena o nerviosismo, como si quisiera gritar algo.

-Hyioga… ¿qué piensas de Saori?- Seiya abrió la boca.

-¿En qué sentido?-

-Como persona, como una amiga…-

-¿Te soy sincero o te miento?-

-Con sinceridad.- dijo serio el castaño.

-Depende…-

-¿De qué?-

-De cuáles sean tus intenciones.-

-Ya lo sabes…- dijo Seiya con un suspiro.- Era de esperarse, me conoces desde siempre.-

-Lo noté, y también noté que por fin te has enamorado de verdad.-

-Entonces…¿Qué piensas?-

-No quiero que te hagan daño. En pocas palabras, no confío en Saori.-

-Pero no pierdo nada con hacer el intento.-

-Depende de ti, espero que seas correspondido.- dijo con un poco de tristeza el rubio, al recordar la escena de Erín bailando con Camus.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Seiya.

-No importa. ¿Cómo piensas declararte?-

-No lo sé…-

Así los dos caminaron discutiendo las formas para hacerle más fácil las cosas a Seiya.

###

El castaño estaba sentado en el salón, era temprano y no había nadie, sus manos estaban frías, la cabeza le dolía y los recuerdos no dejaban de llegar.

_Flashback_

_-Nii-san, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntaba el pequeño castaño._

_-Nada, solo estoy cansado.- respondió el chico de cabellos negros._

_-No has salido en todo el día, estoy aburrido.- decía el más pequeño haciendo pucheros._

_-Ve a jugar con los demás, Shun.- decía el mayor con pesar._

_El pequeño no quería decirle a su hermano que los demás niños no lo dejaban jugar, menos que le habían agarrado a patadas._

_-¿No estarás enfermo?- dijo Shun._

_-Déjame dormir.- _

_-Está bien.- así se fue el castaño._

_Fue la última vez que vio a su hermano Ikki._

_Fin del flashback._

Recordando, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, hasta llegar a la mesa de trabajo.

-Ahora también madrugador.- dijo el profesor de historia.

-Buenos días Inokuma-sensei.- dijo entre sollozos.

Aioria, al verlo llorar, sintió una ligera culpa.

-Si no te sientes bien, deberías quedarte en cama.- dijo elevando el rostro de Sakakibara para comprobar se tenía fiebre.

-Está bien, de todas formas… prefiero distraerme con las clases…- dijo limpiándose el rostro.

###

Ikki caminaba junto a Emerude, Pandora los seguía por detrás, Shaka trataba de no verlos, pero no le era posible evitarlos.

La vida de Ikki era conocida por todos: fue adoptado por la familia Nakatomi cuando tenía diez años. A pesar de ello era bien visto, y era de porte elegante y firme.

Pandora estaba sentada en su puesto, siempre detrás de Ikki, siempre observando cómo veía a Emerude.

Shaka estaba recostado en la puerta esperando a Hilda, miraba de reojo hacia el asiento de Emerude, esperando a que Ikki se largara para hablar con ella, pero como en todas las clases, eso no pasaba.

###

Julián y Mime iban a clases, en el camino de toparon con Dahyana y Thetis. El tema de conversación giraba en torno a Shun, el por qué había llegado desanimado y con los ojos llorosas al dormitorio la noche anterior, por qué se había ido tan temprano.

Al llegar, lo vieron, estaba encorvado, mirando hacia abajo, su flequillo le tapaba la mirada, pero las gotas saladas en su mesa les dijo de inmediato que estaba llorando; se acercaron, pero Shun no hablo, no reaccionó de ninguna manera, de su boca solo salían sollozos, su cuerpo solo se movía para estremecerse.

Dahyana era la única que conocía el pasado de Shun, pero no tenía idea de por qué Sakakibara estaba tan mal.

Ninguno trato de hablar, sabían muy bien que si él quería hablar lo haría. Pero Inokuma no se aguantó el remordimiento, sentía responsabilidad de ver a aquel chico tan deprimido.

-Sakakibara, quiero hablar con usted.- dijo apuntando a la puerta.

Shun salió casi por inercia, como una máquina que solo obedece órdenes.

-¿qué sucede? Sea honesto.- dijo el profesor con tono sereno.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- la voz del castaño era suave, como si en cualquier momento fuera a apagarse.

-Pues yo sí.-

-Son problemas personales, nada que ver con usted.-

-No importa.-

-No me va a dejar ir, ¿verdad?-

-No.-

-Está bien…-

-Entonces, hable.-

-Se trata de un familiar…-

-¿Murió?-

-No, es solo que…-

-Continué.-

-Es mi hermano…-

-Creí que era hijo único.-

-legalmente lo soy, pero mi hermano de sangre…-

-¿Qué paso con él?-

-Hasta los cinco años estuve con él en un orfanato, luego, simplemente ya no estaba.-

-Eso no es posible.- dijo consternado.

-Pues ya ve que sí, a los siete me adoptaron a mí.-

-¿Pero qué pasa?-

-Creí no volver a verlo, qué estaba muy lejos y por eso no me buscó, que intentaba buscarme pero sin resultado, pero…- comenzaba a llorar, cada palabra era un golpe en el corazón, tanto para él como para Aioria, la culpa lo mataba, no creía que ese chico tuviera esa clase de relatos; pero también Ikki sentía un hueco en el pecho, algo que le molestaba, pero ese recuerdo de un niño pequeño, de cabellos castaños claros diciendo adiós con la mano le atormentaba más.

-Me dijo que no había muerto.-

-No murió, está aquí, es feliz, tiene una vida, se olvidó de mí…- la forma de la sincera sonrisa que pintaba el rostro del chico sorprendió a Inokuma. –Estoy feliz, creo que no tuvo que preocuparse toda la vida por un niño débil y bobo como yo. Probablemente siempre le cause problemas, es mejor que las cosas queden así, ¿verdad?- lloraba pero sonreía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que ya habían mojado el saco del uniforme.

Inokuma Aioros se dirigía al salón de su hermano cuando se topó con él y Shun. Al ver a Shun llorando lo primero que pensó fue que su hermano había llegado muy lejos con él. Pero cuando vio la cara de Aioria descartó esa idea.

-Pero, ¿qué clase de persona puede…- Shun le interrumpió.

-La persona que estuvo cinco años protegiendo a un niño que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, qué se metió en peleas por culpa mía.- dijo Sakakibara.

-Esa no es razón…-

-Pero, qué más da. No quiero amargarle la vida, parecía feliz, vi en él algo que no vi en cinco años junto a él, y ahora lo veo, nueve años después, sin estar a mi lado. Esa mirada llena de sueños, sin pensar en un niño a quien cuidar, estar conmigo lo retenía, pero, al olvidarse de mí, puede hacer lo que quiera, y si no quiso buscarme, yo no llegaré a destruir lo que ha formado.- las lágrimas eran cada vez más, y la sonrisa permanecía intacta, la mirada era llena de dolor pero ni un toque de rencor.

Aioria, por primera vez en ese año, sintió un afecto extraño por un alumno, como lástima, pero al mismo tiempo admiración; se acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro.

Aioros, se acercó e hizo lo mismo, los dos hermanos se vieron y un calor de hogar los llenó.

###

Julián, Thetis, Mime y Dahyana, quedaron impactados al escuchar las revelaciones a cerca del pasado de Shun.

Dahyana sabía la una parte de la historia, pero nada a cerca de un hermano.

Ahora todos entendían porque Shun era tan maduro y reservado, había cargado todo el peso de ese pasado sobre sus hombros.

###

Ikki tenía la sensación de haber sido golpeado en la cabeza y en pecho.

El niño de sus recuerdos era borroso, pero lograba ver una bella sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos que irradiaban alegría.

(nota: imagínense el recuerdo con fondo blanco y una luz que no deja ver bien la cara del niño, con una campanitas de cascabel sonando suave al fondo)

Un nombre regresó a la mente de Ikki, uno que no conocía, pero al mismo recordaba de toda la vida.

-Shun…- susurró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Emerude.

Shaka tenía un mal presentimiento, Ikki no era buena persona para relacionarse.

-Shun…-

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
